Ramps according to the present invention are lightweight, sturdy, and durable and can be folded and positioned vertically on the rear of a truck. Such a ramp can be mounted to brackets attached to the exterior of the truck and folded compactly so that the ramp does not extend above the vehicle or beyond the truck's rear bumper. Latching means help prevent the ramp from moving while the truck is in motion. By attaching the ramp to the vehicle's exterior rather than placing it inside the bed or cargo space, the volume of that area is made available for storing and transporting goods.
Ramps of the present invention additionally can be pivoted and latched in a triangular "half-ramp" arrangement. A second section of the ramp supports a first section in order to allow the first to bear weight according to this arrangement. In this manner the ramp may serve as a dock plate bridging the distance between the truck and a loading dock. The triangular truss structure of the half-ramp arrangement allows the lightweight ramp to be able to absorb large downward forces as might occur when heavy goods are being loaded or unloaded.
Ramps of the present invention also can be stowed or deployed quickly and easily by one person. Spring cylinders damp the movement of the ramps as they are folded or unfolded for better control. One person may stand either behind or to the side of such a ramp, grasp one or more handles attached to it, and merely pull up or down on the ramp to fold or unfold it.
Ramps of the present invention may include rollers or simply flat surfaces as load-bearing surfaces. Alternatively they may include rows of skate wheel conveyor rollers, each supported by a single axle spanning the width of the ramp. The skate wheel structure also may include a support brace in order to prevent the skate wheel axles from bending under heavy loads.
Ramps of the present invention can be mounted so that their height is adjustable and so that they can be quickly and easily removed. They also may slide laterally along the rear bumper of the truck for rapid positioning in the optimal location for a particular loading or unloading operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, sturdy, and durable ramp which can be stored easily and compactly.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a ramp which can be latched in a triangular half-ramp arrangement to serve as a lightweight but sturdy dock plate between a truck and a loading dock.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a ramp which includes spring cylinders for damping movement of the ramp as it is being raised or lowered, thereby allowing one person to position the ramp without difficulty.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ramp with skate wheel conveyor rollers in order to facilitate the movement of the cargo along it and to provide a support brace to help prevent the skate wheel axles from deforming under the weight of the goods being loaded or unloaded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ramp whose height can be adjusted in relation to the height of the truck bed or the height of a dock.
It is yet an additional object to provide a ramp which can be removed from a truck bumper quickly and easily and may slide laterally along the bumper.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the remainder of the written portion and the drawings of this application.